


Brunch & Blushing

by orphan_account



Series: Blushing!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awesome Charlie, Dean rambles, First Kiss, Fluff, Im sorry i cant write kisses, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Smug Castiel, Texting, This is my first fanfic so yeah, im sorry if this sucks, they have brunch okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets kicked out of class and goes to see Cas. Fluff and blushing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brunch & Blushing

Mondays are the absolute worst. It’s even worse since Dean has Trig second hour.

“Hey! Earth to Dean! You with us buddy?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm here. Just tired." Dean shrugged.

"Tired of what is the question? Are you actually tired or are you ‘tired’ or something else?” Charlie inquired.

“Dude… whats with the third degree? Are you suddenly my shrink?” Dean asked, feeling slightly insulted.

“You have a shrink?” he gave her a pointed look. “Okay, not the point. Why are you so on edge?”

“Just a headache.” Dean assured her.

"Jeez, you always have headaches!"

"I know." Dean replied solemnly

"Maybe you need glasses?" Charlie smirked.

"Oh God I hope not!" Dean said.

“Mr. Winchester? Do you mind telling the class what your answer for number 23 was?” Mr. Adler sneered. He thought Dean was too much of a slacker to be in Trig.

“Well, Sir!”  Dean clearly said with an attitude. “I calculated an answer of 14 for number 23.”

“Are you trying to be smart with me Mr. Winchester?”

“Well, I’d rather be a smartass than a dumbass.” Dean smirked. Some students snickered. It was too easy to get Mr. Adler agitated.

“Just get out of my classroom Mr. Winchester. I do not, nor does the rest of class, appreciate your cocky attitude.”

Welp, thats the third time this month he sent Dean out of his classroom. Oh well it means he can leave. Bobby will definitely chew him out but he doesn't really care.

“Can you get the rest of my work and drop it off later?” Dean asked Charlie.

“Yeah sure, we shouldn't have too much.  Bobby is definitely going to be furious.  This is like the fifth time you got sent home.” She replied

“Yeah he might be.” Dean shrugged as he walked out.  He took his phone out and texted Bobby, telling him he got sent home.

**_To: Bobby_ **

**_From: Dean_ **

_My calculus teacher sent me home, i’ll be there in 20._

Dean decided to text Charlie too.

**_To: My Queen of Moondor_ **

**_From: Dean_ **

_This is only my third time getting sent home btw, thought u should know :P_

**_To: Dean_ **

**_From: My Queen of Moondor_ **

_yeah whtvr! u knew what i meant._

Dean went to his locker and grabbed his government book and went towards the student parking lot.  He got into his beautiful car that he inherited from his dad, a 67’ Chevy Impala.

He pulled out of the parking lot as his phone started to ring.  “This outta be good.” Dean muttered to himself.

“Hello?” Dean answered on the 4th ring.

“I ain’t home, Cas was having troubles down at the store so I went to go help him. The keys are hangin’ on the inside of the steps.” Bobby drawled.

“Alright.  Charlie is going to stop by later and drop my work off” Dean stated. Charlie is kind of a permanent fixture in their house now, “Do you want me to stop by?” Dean asked. He heard a scoff at the other end.

“If you think you could get work done without mooning over Cas.” Bobby chuckled.

Dean sighed. “That’s so not why I offered. I just need a distraction.”

“You know, actually doing school work is a distraction.” He grunted.

“Yeah yeah yeah.”

“And if you think you’re getting away with getting kicked out of class again, you’re wrong!” Bobby said.

“I know, I know.  I’m a block away from the store.” Dean said. He didn't give him a chance to say anything else about him “mooning” over Cas.  He swears he doesn't moon over him.

Cas has been working at Bobby’s store for about 6 months.  He’s 17 (a year older than Dean). He graduated last year though, because he is a genius. But he decided to stay for a little while to help pay for Anna’s college education. After all, there is 4 other Milton kids.

Dean pull up to the store and parked next to Bobby’s dodge pick up truck.  He walked in and Cas was behind one of the registers.

“Bobby is in the back.  I somehow managed to botch up the inventory,” Cas paused “Did you come in to man the other register? Because, as you know, today is usually a slow day..”

“I don’t know how long Bobby will let me stay, I got kicked out of Trig today for the third time.”

“Mr. Adler teaches that, correct?” Cas tilted his head to the side.

“Yeah he does.” Dean replied. (And he doesn't think it's endearing how Cas tilts his head to the side).

“I had him for Calculus.  Classic misogynist is what that man is.” Cas scoffed.

“I’m pretty sure he hates everyone. So I guess he’s more of a misanthropist.” Dean smirked.  Cas didn't say anything, he just gave Dean a small smile. Dean was just about to ask him how his day was going so far when Bobby came out of the back. His mouth was quirked up. He’s trying so hard not to laugh at Dean’s feeble attempts to talk to Castiel.

“Ya know what, Cas? Why don’t you take the rest of the day off. Tuesdays are usually slow. Inventory  s’all fixed.”

‘He usually takes the bus but it’s a nice day out so he could walk. Maybe I should offer a ride. What if he gets offended though? I know he’s not a damsel in distress but what if he misinterprets? Am I thinking too much? I think I am. I can see Bobby trying not to laugh at me.  Screw it. I’ll ask.’ Dean thought.

“Do you want me to give you a ride home? I mean, I know you usually take the bus but the next one won’t be comin’ ‘round for another 2 hours. You could walk cuz it’s a nice day out and you’re more than capable of walking a few miles but I just thought it would be nice to offer you a ride, okay I’m going to shut up now.” Dean rambled. ‘Damn it! I’m stupid! he’s going to think I’m insane! Is Bobby laughing at me? He’s not even trying to hide it. I’m going to kill him.’ Dean thought, internally punching himself

“Thanks Dean, a ride would be great.” he smiled.

Dean’s stomach totally didn’t do a flip. It didn’t.  Bobby gave Dean a thumbs up and Dean glared at him.  They made their way to Dean’s car; it really was a beautiful day out. It was sunny and there was a slight breeze to the air. A perfect day.

“Wow! This is a gorgeous car!” Cas exclaimed

“Thanks! She’s a 67’ Impala.” Dean replied bashfully.

“Well it is beautiful.” Cas replied.

Dean blushed and stammered a thanks. Cas just smiled. “So where I am I taking you?” Dean asked.

“Just home; I live on the corner of County Road 312 and K-34.” Cas said.

Dean nodded.  He didn’t know what to say. ‘Should I even say anything? I mean he did agree to the ride but that doesn’t mean he likes me.’ Dean thought.

“Or we could go to the diner and get something to eat.” he smirked.

‘Wait… Did he ask me out? I think he asked me out! I should probably say something!’ Dean was screaming internally.

“Yeah!” He exclaimed. “Yeah, food sounds good.” Dean said a little quieter.

“Okay.” Cas grinned. “I had to ask since I knew you would not have.”

“I would’ve asked!” Dean defended. Cas gave him a look that seemed to ask ‘Really? Would you really’. “Okay maybe not today, but I would have!”

“Whatever restores your pride.” he laughed.

Dean pulled into the diner and he opened the car door for Cas. Charlie is not going to believe him when he tells her he went on a date with Cas.

The diner was mostly empty so the waitress seated them right away.

“What can I get you guys today?” the waitress asked.

“I’d like the grilled chicken salad with ranch on the side and a Mountain Dew.” Cas replied.

The waitress turned to Dean, “Yeah I want the bacon cheeseburger with onion rings and Rootbeer.”

“Okay, Coming right up.” The waitress left the two teens alone.

“So Mr. Adler kicked you out of second hour? Why?” Cas asked.

“I don’t know man, that guy hates my guts.”

“There must be a reason as to why he hates you.” Cas retorted.

“He thinks I’m a slacker. and not in the ‘You don’t live up to your potential slacker’ he thinks I’m a ‘lazy bum slacker’.”

"Well are you a slacker?" Cas inquired.

"I'm not a lazy bum that's for sure." Dean replied.

"I never said you were." Cas simply stated.

"Yeah, I know you didn't. I'm sorry, people assume I'm just like my dad." Dean said.

"Your father was John correct?" Dean nodded. "He was a broken man. He lost the love of his life in a nursery fire. He blamed his youngest son for it and everyone knows what he was like to you." Cas paused. He was looking at Dean to make sure he wasn't going to far. When Dean nodded he continued, "He drank until his liver finally stop functioning. You're nothing like him and if I'm being completely honest with you, Bobby is a better father for you."

Dean was quiet. He didn't know what to say. Not many people would say that to Dean. He still loved his dad, because, well he had too. But that was it.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you." Cas said quietly.

"No! It's okay. Don't be sorry. It's all true anyway. I've accepted who he is. I don't have any wrong ideas about who my dad was. I'm just glad me and Sammy have Bobby." Dean replies. "Thank you, by the way. For saying I'm not like my dad." Dean said in almost a whisper.

"It's the truth. You're funny, kind, and protective of your little brother. You're a good man." Cas smiled. Dean blushed.

The waitress came back with their food. The conversation was easy and light hearted. Dean has never had a date like this.

It was about one when Dean dropped Cas off at home.

"I had fun today." Cas smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Me too." Dean blushed. "We should, um, do this again sometime..."

"Yeah, we should." Cas smiled. "Here's my number." Cas grabbed Dean's phone and put his number in it.

"I'll text you." Dean said shyly.

"Counting on it." Cas smiled. Cas leaned in and gave Dean a chaste kiss on the lips. And before Dean could respond and deepen the kiss, Cas pulled away smiling and went into his house.

Dean walked down the porch and walked to his car. He had a skip in his step. He was walking on cloud nine. He decided to call Charlie since she would be on lunch.

"Oh my God, Charlie you're not going to believe what happened..."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't own anything or supernatural (obviously). Don't be gentle. I need constructive criticism. I might continue this... if you guys like it.


End file.
